A back ground electronic device includes a housing, a touch panel having both a display unit to display an image and a detection unit to detect a touch, and an antenna disposed within the housing (see, for example, JP-A-2010-181934).
In the electronic device such as JP-A-2010-181934, the touch panel is to be larger in order to improve the visibility, for example. Accordingly, in such an electronic device, the position where the antenna is disposed may be restricted due to the position of the touch panel disposed within the housing.
In view of the above, this disclosure provides an electronic device in which a positional restriction of the antenna is reduced.